Roses
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot BryTal It's their first year anniversary and Bryan can't decide on a gift.


Here is another random one-shot I decided to write. I was in class and my teacher had a rose on his desk… Well this followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bryan walked down the sidewalk slowly, looking at the ground as he kicked an empty tin can. It was chilly outside in the autumn air, which is why Bryan decided to throw on his favorite grey sweatshirt. In the crisp wind carried around newly fallen orange and red leaves, which began to dot the green grass and the street.

It was beautiful out, with the sun high in the middle of the sky, showing that was indeed noon. However, Bryan did not pay much attention to his surroundings; he was deep in thought and fingered his wallet lightly.

His and Tala's first anniversary was today and when Tala came home from work, they would celebrate. Moreover, he still had not bought a present. Bryan smiled bitterly, knowing that Tala had probably bought an amazing gift; weeks ago and had planned an expensive dinner.

Tala was great like that, the chip in his head allowing him instant calculations, helped him to plan things months in advance, and gave him a huge advantage.   
"Lucky bastard." Bryan muttered and shook his head, looking into the nearest shop window at the twinkling jewelry that lay before him. Laced together in intricate patterns and designs.

Bryan smiled as he spotted a sapphire ring, which was Tala's favorite gem. He opened his wallet quickly and groaned, he was not even close. He dropped his head and shoved his wallet back into his sweatshirt pocket.

He turned on his heel and began to walk away, stomping on a leaf angrily. "Why am I always so low on cash?" He grumbled.

He passed by other shops, seeing lots of pretty baubles here and there, but only a few caught his eye. Sadly, all where out of his financial reach.

Bryan sighed and was just about to give up, go home, and beg for Tala's forgiveness. However, a small, weathered shop caught his eye.

_Fresh Roses_ was the title. Moreover, the little shop had an undeniable homey charm to it.

Bryan slowly opened the door and stepped in, grateful for the warmth inside.

"Good afternoon," A kindly old woman said smiling, "may I help you find something?"

"I'm thinking about buying a rose or two for my lover, our anniversary is today…" Bryan said with no emotion. He tended to do that with people he did not know.

The woman smiled, "What would you like your roses to mean?" She then lead Bryan over to the rose wall, there was a very large selection off all the colors that Bryan could think of, and more. Some of them where skillfully dyed with inks into unnatural hues.

"Mean?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid that I don't know what any of the meanings are." He crossed his arms and picked up a deep burgundy colored rose, admiring the rich color.

"Burgundy? That stands for unconscious beauty." The woman said with another smile.

"Unconscious beauty…" Bryan thought for a moment about Tala, his cherry haired lover.

Tala did have self-esteem problems that he had developed during their time at the abbey. At first Tala would not even let mirrors into the house because he was so disgusted with himself after they made him part machine. Over time, and encouragement for Bryan, Tala was able to overcome this self-loathing, but it did not go away completely. He still felt nasty at times, and had problems accepting compliments.

Bryan smiled; Tala had always been beautiful to him, even if the red head did not know it.

"I'll take one." Bryan said, but then he picked up another rose, a brilliant white color. "What about this one?"

"Ah, the white rose." The woman nodded and rocked herself. "It stands for secrecy and reverence."

Bryan mused to himself; Tala did keep little secrets here and there. Like things that happened at the abbey. However, not all secrets where bad, sometimes Tala would get little surprises for Bryan, and not tell what they where. Tala even kept himself and Bryan a secret for 6 months.

Bryan was warmed by the feeling to know that Tala had no real secrets with him, that he was trusted with Tala's true self, while others where not. "A white one too."

The woman nodded and put them on the counter. "Anymore?"

"An orange one." Bryan said picking it up, he knew the woman would tell what it signified.

"The rose of desire and fascination." The woman wrapped the three roses in white paper and handed them back to Bryan. "That will be $10.75."

Bryan silently thanked the gods above for the low price. He pulled the exact money out of his wallet and paid the kindly woman. "Thank you."

"Please come again soon, it's not often we get customers these days." The woman smiled. "And here are your free rose petals." She handed him a small bag filled with red rose petals, signifying love.

Bryan nodded and stepped out of the store; roses close in hand and walked home.

xXxXxXx

Late that night Tala rushed home. He burst through the door, face flushed. "Oh Bryan! I'm so sorry I'm so late!" He looked around for his lover but he was nowhere to be found. Tala sighed sadly and hung up his coat, Bryan had probably gone to bed already.

His eyes went downcast, and he saw it. The trail of rose petals that led out of the foyer and towards their bedroom.

Tala followed it eagerly, dropping his briefcase. He opened their bedroom door and smiled when he saw the small group of flowers at his feet. He picked them up and read the note.

I tried to buy you diamonds, the prices where to high

I tried to get you rubies, but they had all run out

I tried to buy you something that would show you how I felt

But nothing was good enough

And even so, the price was far to high

Especially for someone like me

So I got you three roses

One for each thing about you that is dear to me

Burgundy – For how I think you are lovely, even though you may not believe me

White – For the way you trust me, and me alone with your most sacred thoughts

Orange – For the way I need you, and how no matter how much I am with you, you are still a mystery.

Tala smiled at the makeshift poem scrawled in Bryan's handwriting. He giggled, it did not rhyme, and the erase marks all over the place showed that Bryan had slaved away trying to make it right for himself. "Oh Bryan…"

Bryan crept up behind Tala and wrapped his arms around Tala's waist. He leaned in and whispered into his ear gently, "Happy Anniversary my little rose."


End file.
